One More Try At Happiness
by Pinklillies87
Summary: it has been six weeks since the concert, were Bella and Edward were reunited. Now back together the encountar surprises but along with those surprises they also encountar enemies. sequel to ASCTMTR
1. To my readers

~*TO ALL MY READERS*~

I am so sorry that it took so long to come out with the sequel to

A Second Chance To Make Things Right.

After I did a lot of thinking, I finally came up with something.

The story takes place six months after the concert.

I hope you like it and please tell me if I need to change stuff.

I know present you with

One More Try At Happiness

ENJOY


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

It's been six weeks since me and Bella got back together and we have been inseparable since. My life truly did a three-sixty, since Bella was reunited with me. I walked this earth for fifty years, so miserable and so deep in grief from losing Bella that I thought I would never found my way back. Then out of the no where, Bella came back into my life, unexpected. At first it was rough, Bella thought that I had left her because I didn't want her, but it was the total opposite. I needed Bella like a human needed air; she was my life, my everything.

When I left her, I did it for her own good, so that she would be able to live a normal human life and not have it in danger every waking moment, but as a consequence to my absentness, Bella was turned into one of us, Bella was now a vampire. I still remember the conversation she had with me and my family on how she had become one of us, it was buried deep into my brain, so that I would never forget it.

_~*Flashback*~_

_After the concert, we all went back to the house, me and Bella in my Volvo and the other's in Carlisle's Mercedes. When we got to the house, we all got out of our cars and started walking to the house, Bella beside me, our fingers entwined with each other. I was suddenly stopped when I felt my arm being pulled back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella standing there, looking up at the house. I followed her gaze, trying to figure out what she was staring at. When I saw nothing but the window that led into the hall upstairs, I was confused. I looked back towards Bella, who was still staring up at the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that my whole family had stopped and was looking back and forth between me and Bella. Carlisle was the first to speak but through his mind._

"_Edward, what's wrong with Bella" he asked_

_I shrugged still staring at Bella, not knowing what to say. I nodded my head towards the house, telling them to go inside and wait. When they were all finally inside, leaving me and Bella alone, I completely turned to Bella and took her other hand into mine and tried to look into her eyes._

"_Bella, love, what's wrong" I asked._

_When she didn't answer right away, I immediately started worrying._

"_Bella, what's wrong, please answer me" I said, shaking her slightly. She seemed to finally come back to reality. She looked at my face, making eye contact with my eyes._

"_What did you say" she said. I cocked my eyebrow and repeated my question._

"_I asked if you were okay" I told her._

"_I'm fine, just got lost in a memory" she answered._

_I nodded my head slowly, not fully believing her. I then noticed her start to look around us. She finally looked back at my face and asked._

"_Where did everybody go?" she asked, confusion written on her face._

"_They all went inside" I told her. She nodded her head once and let out an unneeded breath._

"_Come on, lets get inside" I told her. She nodded her head again and we started to head for the door again, but it didn't go unnoticed by me that Bella had turned her head to look over her shoulder, looking back at the spot, where she had been standing._

"_Are you sure you are okay" I asked her, she nodded her head yes._

"_I was just thinking that's all" she said quietly._

"_Do you mind if I inquire what it was about" I said, not looking at her. I looked up at her just in time to see sadness creep into her eyes._

"_You will found out soon enough" she told me. I nodded my head okay and started to walk towards the door, when she stopped me again. I saw her look at me, the sadness still there._

"_Before we go in there and I tell you my story, I just want you to know that, what is done is done and there is no need to relive the past or think about it. There is nothing you can do to change what has already been set in stone. So when I tell you what happen to me, please do not blame yourself for what happened. I love you Edward and I always will" she said to me._

_I couldn't promise her anything; I blamed myself constantly for what happen to Bella. I shook my head okay and smiled slightly when she told me she loved me, I don't think that I would ever get tired of those words. I took her face into my hands and brought my lips to hers, giving her a sensual kiss. When we broke apart I told her that I loved her as well. She smiled sweetly at me. I followed her arms down to her hands and again took them into mine, bringing them both to my lips and kissing each knuckle. When I was done, I only released one hand and said._

"_Come on, lets get inside" I told her, she nodded her head okay and I lead her up the steps and into the house. We walked through the foyer and straight into the living room where everyone was waiting for me and Bella. We took up the empty loveseat. When we got situated, no one spoke. Finally, Carlisle was the first to speak, breaking the tension._

"_Bella, why don't you start at the beginning and tells us, who and when you were changed" he said softly. I looked to Bella's face; she was looking down into her lap, playing with her fingers. She looked up at me and then to the rest of my family, who were waiting in anticipation for her start. She must have seen this because she breathed in a uneccerary breath, held it, and then let it out. There was a minute of silence. I watched Bella as she stared at a random place on the wall across the room. She opened her mouth and started to speak._

"_Well, it all started when Edward left. After he told me that he was leaving and that he didn't want me anymore" I noticed that she winced and brought her right arm up and wrapped it around her stomach._

"_After you left me in the woods, I tried to follow you but you were to fast and I lost you. I searched the woods for hours looking for you but you were no were to be found, that's when I knew you meant what you said and that you were never coming back. I collapsed to the ground and curled into the fetal position. I don't know how long I stayed there but when they found me, I assumed it was dark because they had flashlights. Charlie carried me back to the house and put me on my bed. He had a doctor come in and check on me. When I had a clean bill of health, Charlie along with everybody else left the room, and the only thing that I remember was how I had gotten up and looked for the picture of you and me that I took on my birthday. When I found that it was gone along with the cd Edward made me, I fell to the ground and into a sleepless sleep" she said._

_She looked over and up at me, trying to see my expression. My face was blank on the outside except for a tiny smile playing at the corner of my lips, but on the inside, I was crying. I can't believe that I had put Bella through so much pain. She took another deep, unneeded breath and continued on with her story._

"_I stayed in my room for a whole week, not going to school, not going out with my friends, just staying in my room, away from the world. Renee even came up that week and tried to persuade me to move back to Jacksonville with her, but I rejected her and threw a fit. By the end of my fit, I was on tears on the floor. After that week, I finally went back to school, but I talked to no one. I went to school and then went to Newton's to work, then I would go home cook Charlie dinner, then head up to bed, where I would have nightmares all night long, causing me to wake up in the middle of the night. I did that so many times that Charlie stopped coming in and checking on me" she said. I was killing me that Bella had gone through this. I looked at her face and noticed that a few tears had leaked out._

_She looked at me again, and again my face showed no emotion that I was feeling. She looked at the rest of my family; they all had sad looks on their faces._

"_It was about a month after you left and Charlie was threatening to put me in a physic ward, because I was in such a platonic state, that I walked around like a zombie. I finally relented to Charlie's wishes and decided to take a walk through the woods. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Finally my feet stopped and I looked up to see that I was in front of your house. The only thing that I did was stare up at it. I remember the pain that I felt course through my body and spread the hole that was in my chest wider" she said, I watched as she clutched her stomach harder. It looked like she was trying to hold herself together._

"_I don't know how long I stayed there staring but it must have gotten late, because I noticed that it was twilight. I must have been really out of it because I didn't hear Victoria approach me". I tense at the sound of her name. Bella looked over at me, but I just shook my head and smiled for her to continue. "When I turned around and saw her standing there, I was shocked, but not frighten. I remember actually being glad that she was here. We stared at each other for a while. She was the first to speak._

"_**Well if it isn't the human Bella, where is your lovely Edward" **__she asked me. I said nothing to her, just stared at her with a blank expression._

"_**Well are you going to answer me**__" she said. I finally relented and told her what she needed to know._

"_**Edward left along with his family**__" I told her quietly. _

"_**Well it's too bad that Edward won't be around to witness me seek my revenge for him killing my James**__" she said to me. The only thing that I did was continue to stare at her, but on the inside, I was praying that she would end my suffering. We stared at each other for awhile; I was the one to break the silence this time._

"_**Do what you want Victoria, I don't care**__" I said to her. She looked at me and then it dawned on her._

"_**You think I am going to kill you Bella**__" she snorted but continued._

"_**That would be an easy way out of the pain Bella, no my revenge is going to be much worse then that**__" at those words, I immediately knew what she was going to do._

"_**You can't Victoria, anything but that, it's not fair**__" I pleaded with her. She just shook her head and I saw anger ripe across her face._

"_**What do you mean it's not fair, you taking James away form me was not fair to me. I see it fit that you walk this earth for the rest of eternity in pain, just like I have too, now that James is gone**__". _

_Being the stubborn person I was, I tried to run and get away but me being a human wasn't fast enough. She caught up with me and threw me into a tree, knocking me out cold. When I came too, I saw her kneel besides me and take my wrists were James had bitten me, and bite it. The pain was excruciating and I screamed and thrashed but it didn't help. She finally released my hand and I could feel the venom coursing through my veins. It felt like I was on fire. The last thing that I remember before I was out was Victoria walking away from me"._

_She looked at me and we stared at each other for a while. She continued to stare while she finished her story._

"_After my three days of transformation was over and I opened my eyes, I saw that I was still in the same spot where I was left. I knew that I was a complete vampire because my vision was increased and so was my hearing. I got to be my feet and noticed that I could smell everything around me. I smelt the stream about a mile away and I smelt the forest around me. I was suddenly attacked by this sweet smell and even though I had only been a vampire for a few minutes, I knew that it was human. When the smell drifted past my nose, I would have thought that my instincts would have kicked in and I would have gone after the human, but instead of going after him and fulfilling my need to drain him, I just simply walked away"._

_When she told us, that she was able to resist the smell of human blood, I heard the collective gasp. _

"_Wait a minute, you are only a couple of hours old and a newborn and you still were able to ignore the smell of human blood" Carlisle said. I looked to my family; they all had shocked expression on my face, especially Jasper. I could hear his thoughts, he was rather confused._

"_Yes, I was able to walk away from the smell. Believe me I was shocked too" she said._

"_That's amazing" Carlisle said._

_That's when the chatter started. Bella just stayed quiet through the whole entire discussion that my family had of how that could be. I continued to watch her. The tears were all gone, but I could see the pain written all over her face. When everyone finally calmed down, Bella finished her story._

"_After I faked my own death, I left Forks. I roamed the world for twenty years, looking for nothing and no one in particular. When I finally decided that that was not how I was going to spend eternity, I made up my mind and decided to settle down somewhere and live amongst humans, I settled down in Canada and started learning how to play the guitar. When I had become a master at it, I started to play other instruments such as the piano and the violin. I finally decided to try my hand at singing, and surprisingly enough I was good. I was singing at a local club, when a talent scout came in. He heard me sing and immediately offered me a record deal. I decided to go with it, since I really had nothing else to live for. After a month of preparing, I finally released my album. It was number one on all the charts and I sold out of tickets at every show. I decided that my stage name would be Isa and from there on I went around the world singing and playing my music". When she was done telling us how she became a singer, my family started asking her questions and she answered all of them. Carlisle asked the last question._

"_Bella, when you sent us those tickets to your show, how did you find us" he asked._

_Bella for the first time tonight smiled._

"_You probably don't know this, but I have been following you for about ten years. I came across your scent about ten years ago and followed it. At the time you were living in a house, in the Applation Mountains. Ever since then I have followed you. When you would move, so would I. When you came back to Forks, I knew that it was time to let you all know the truth" she told us. The chatter started again between my family, I listened to what everyone was saying but still looking at Bella. I was shocked shitless when I saw Bella yawn. My whole family looked at her and was shocked as well. Emmett spoke this time._

"_Bella did you just yawn" he asked. She shook her head yes._

"_It shocked me too when I first yawned and felt tired" she said as she start to yawn again. She looked at me and I amazingly saw her eyes glaze over with sleepiness. She yawned again._

"_Bella are you tired" I asked. She shook her head yes and turned to look at my family._

"_Is it okay if we finish this conversation tomorrow, I'm tired and I would really like to sleep"? Everyone shook their head yes and watched as Bella stood up and started to walk towards the stairs. I was by her side in an insist. She must have been really tired because she started to wobble. I decided to carry her back to my room and scooped her up bridal style. I raced to my room and by the time I was there and laying her on my bed, she was fast asleep. I brushed back the hair that was in her face and kissed her on the forehead. I decided to lie down beside her and listen to her breath. I couldn't help my mind wonder in the direction of what other surprises Bella has in store for us._

_~*end of flashback*~_

I was brought from my thoughts, when I heard groaning coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw my beautiful Bella start to wake. I turned around completely and walked to the bed. When I got there her eyes were open and she was staring at me. I sat on the side of the bed, leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. When I pulled back, I saw a smile spread across my face.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep" I asked. She looked at me and I stared back sat her, pulling the stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"I slept great" was the only thing she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well what do you think? I had a really hard time writing this and I hope it is good. If I should change anything please let me know. I am not really good, but I like constructive criticism. Please Read and Review.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
